


The Fall Before The Trust

by PuzlDragon



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Mutou Yuugi, BAMF Yami Yuugi | Atem, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaotic Good, Comedy, Crossover, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Goa'uld (Stargate), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Daniel Jackson/Sha're, Murphy's Law, Parasites, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: The Millennium Court is not made distinct by cursed items, but super abilities and technology. Technology from another world. They overthrow the false god Ra, an alien dictator over the human race who took the name of a god to boost his overinflated ego.But several thousand years later, when thinking they are in peaceful - if troubled - retirement, threats return.*Stargate Command is a secret American military that guards from all Alien threats to Earth. They are unhappy to find out Goa'uld aliens exist here on the planet, but when they struggle with enemies they are unprepared for, teaming up with friends with the face of the enemy might be their best bet.
Relationships: Atem & Kaiba Seto, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou & Honda Hiroto & Jounouchi Katsuya & Mazaki Anzu & Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill & Teal'c
Series: Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698769
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Serpent's Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891477) by [Rahar_Moonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little more explanatory then makes total sense, but if someone is familiar with one fandom and not the other, I wanted them to still be able to understand.
> 
> Note, this mentions Goa'uld alien parasite snakes taking control of host bodies, even teens or children (like canon) and that is squick in so many ways for a lot of people. I do NOT go in depth, and it's as light as it is in the Teen rated show, but if you can't handle the mentions, I suggest you bow out, sorry.
> 
> Also! Join my new discord I made for Yugioh fans! I couldn't find one for writers which wasn't for RP which is fine, but I want one for more then that. So come join if you want. (:
> 
> https://discord.gg/9ErkFh

Atem pedals down the path. Normally, he takes a motorcycle when by himself. Sometimes he sits in the flashy limos his cousin prefers. For their large group, or safety. Hundreds and thousands of years ago he would take a horse. He adores horses. Loves tending to them. Loves the bond of a rider to the easily spooked beasts. 

But he isn't out for speed, or for tasks. And the days of feasibly keeping horses in the city has long passed.

He pedals. And pedals. And pedals. His feet turn dizzily upon spiral paths, the whiz of the turning wheels hum and the burn in his legs. He lost himself in it. In the chilly air blasting across his face, in the puffs of his breath coming into being, in his wild curls trailing behind him. Like a mane. _Little lion._ Lion cub, his parents called him. Gentle, brave little lion. His parents smiling faces. His parents dead faces. Him, performing the opening eye ceremony for father. Like Father had for Mother.

No. No, no. NO.

He pedals faster, eyes squeezed shut. In the back of his mind he can feel his body become stressed, tendons pulling and injuring in ways they should not. His symbiote healing factor knitting his body back together as fast as he is injuring it. He almost wishes it wasn't automatic. He pushes forward faster.

The bike wiggles. Wobbles. He pushes forward. Pushes on, through anything. Like he always does. Pushes on, faster and faster. The bike tips.

He goes head over heal, rear tire over front, onto gritty pavement, into ditch. He lays there, in the snow, looking at the sky. At the passing clouds, ignorant of what goes on below it. His breath puffs up above him. Like clouds. He holds his breath. It stops.

The air didn't care if it flowed through his lungs or not. It just was.

He hears the slowing of car tires. He sighs. That puffs up, too. The car slowed over parallel to where he was, little flecks of rock and ice jumping into the air.

The door opens. A tall, lanky figure walks over. White trenchcoat and belts strapped around limbs sway through the air, it parting with ease for the powerful figure. Once, this figure had braids. Once, it held a golden headdress. Once, he was a priest.

Like him, these bodies created for them in labs. Braindead. Unfighting hosts for test tube parasites. Their birth meant a loss of what could be. Unnatural as people, unnatural even for damned Goa'uld. No, no, NO.

One. Two. Three. He counts his ragged exhales as they birth small cotton-candy clouds.

"Moping doesn't help. Get up." His cousin says. His cousin knows these moods, too. Knows them inside and out.

Atem doesn't want to.

"Raise yourself up, my son." Echoes in the shadow of five thousand years ago, where a small Atem dangles over a precipice. "You must know how to raise yourself up without others." Atem doesn't want to.

Atem raises himself up.

\------------------

Dr. Daniel Jackson was not a pushover. He was not a wimp. And he was not a fool.

But he was stumped. He was running out of options. And he was stressed about it.

He was the only archeologist to ever figure out the influence of aliens - goa'ulds - upon human civilization, the person who had figured out how to use the stargate (an ancient wormhole device), and one of the leaders of the rebellion on Abydos. He kept going, kept going, and kept going, no matter what anyone said. He may have been a nerd, but he was a genius. He had a modgepodge of skills that no one else could dream of. And he was a stubborn ass at times. But he was kind to others and resilient. Resilient through it all.

And it turned out well for him. Amazing. He hung out on an alien planet living a great life with a big family. He studied culture! Alien culture! With his beloved wife! The dream.

Until Apophis raided an Earth base and Abydos for hosts for his mate and other Goa'uld parasites and started a war with Earth. And took his wife. And little brother in law. So they could be tortured as a parasite aliens took control of their body and murdered people with it.

About par with the rest of Daniel's life.

So now Daniel was in the SG-1 team and trying to fight the Goa'uld (and discover technology and culture - mostly his job) with the rest of Stargate Command in a secret underground facility. He joked once with Colonel Jack O'Neil, his team leader who helped lead the Abydos rebellion, and Captain Samantha 'Sam' Carter that the code name should be 51. It went over Teal'c's head.

Being a Jaffa fighter who betrayed Apophis to join them meant he had great fighting and inside knowledge. Earth culture? Not really. Sam had tried rambling out an explanation of conspiracy theories. It didn't go well. At all. Teal'c may now believe there is a huge monkey with large paws living in American forests.

Jack just banned conspiracy theory talk in the whole SGC and everyone listened to him when it came to Teal'c. Wise move.

They had gone over every planet debrief, all materials they could, raided Teal'c's brain for every scrap of knowledge and whereabouts. But it was the same old square one.

Go through the gate to a planet. Send this team to another planet. Over and over and over. Hoping that eventually they will land on a planet where some Goa'uld are, or someone who knows about them. To get beloved Sha're and Skarra back.

And also kill some Goa'uld threats, too. That sounds good.

But they had hundreds of planet addresses. Hundreds of places to go. And probably hundreds, thousands of addresses they hadn't figured out yet. Plus, Goa'uld had ships that could go to planets without addresses.

And they were suffering while Daniel walked through the gate on a little field trip and did nothing to help them. And waited. And waited. And waited, in his office, his barracks, and ate away at diners and cafeterias and visited wherever he wished while they were prisoners in their own bodies.

Daniel slammed his hand down on his office desk.

He'd get there. He'd do it. That's what Daniel did. He never gave up, even when ridiculed, or threatened, or kicked out of establishments. He never gave up then. And he wouldn't give up now, when the stakes are higher.

'I'm coming for both of you. Please, just don't give up.'

\----------------------

"Alright, team SG-1 we have a new priority here for the SGC," General Hammond states as he looks back at the team sitting at the briefing room table. All of them the best, most experienced, and most connected to what the SGC program has to offer. Also, the most stubborn and difficult but it usually helped in the field. Usually.

To the left is the windows overlooking the Stargate, the old, huge device that has brought loads of trouble, and many promising new opportunities for Earth. Behind him is the glass starmap. Every time a wormhole is opened and something sent through, the tracker moves the path through the galaxy to the destination, ensuring people and objects arrive safe. 

Down the stairs is the stargate operating room. A dialing device composed of several supercomputers. They patched it together since they didn't have the original. Wasn't quite as sleek, and shiny, but it did the job.

"After the incident with the Goa'uld Hathor taking over the base with whatever chemical mind control weapon she used on all the men, the President wants us to be alert for threats on Earth. There is concerns from the top that if Hathor was locked in stasis for all these millennia, others might be. Or even hiding in secret on this planet. There is new directives for how to treat base visitors, mentally affected or suspicious individuals on base and plans to look for any suspicious activity that might be linked to the Goa'uld. Do you all understand?" Colonel O'Neil raises his hand.

"Isn't the Goa'uld modus operandi to be flashy and attention getting, Teal'c?" He blandly asks the turncoat Jaffa solider.

"Of all Goa'uld I have met or heard about in Jaffa legend, that is the case." The stoic man replies with his typical raised eyebrow.

"So...unless we find out about more stasis technology, we probably would have seen more flashy, super-technology, mind-controlling and declaring themselves to be gods people? Just...maybe?" O'Neil asks smartly. He's still in a bad mood when reminded how an alien mind controlled him, and put an alien womb in him to try to make him a supersolider/host for its larvae. Especially, how it almost worked.

But at least Captain Carter, the good doc, and the other women on base managed to keep their heads on right.

"Well, that's all the Goa'uld leaders right? But there's hundreds if not thousands of Goa'ulds who work for them, if we look at how many Jaffa carry larvae. They have to mature and become adults. Maybe there's ones you never heard about because they hid on earth. Maybe...a cult leader?" Captain Carter theorized.

"Cult leaders do get written off as mentally unstable people no one wants to interact with. Might hide alien traits. Or perhaps there is a Goa'uld who adapted to hide. Became celebrities getting worshiped by fans not as gods, or big corporate business owners. Even worse, there could be politicians. Let's hope not. I don't want a political fiasco on our hands," replies General Hammond.

"Sooooo, boy bands and people dodging tax returns." Colonel O'Neil sasses, slightly relieved once topic of Hathor has shifted. "Looks like the balls in your court, Daniel."

"My court?" The archeologist replies.

"Well, since you know the most about ancient history and mythology, you would be the best bet for finding clues. We can't search everyone. And many of them we can't get to. Get theories, do research. Then we can make a move if needed."

"Perhaps, I can assist. I will lend you all of my knowledge on Jaffa legends. And a list of what Goa'uld can be accounted for off world, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, it sounds like you have it all sorted out. Don't be afraid to drag the other anthropologists and archaeologists on base into your brainstorming. Now that's taken care of, let's talk about your upcoming mission to PX- 87294."


	2. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're meeting the Sennan Clan! And their tendency to be a well oiled machine - if a chaotic one. If I had to decide which machine they were, it would be a rubegoldberg machine. xD Sorry for the excess of emphasis but everyone was really panicking. Oops.
> 
> Please come join my brand new Yugioh Discord! So we can talk about writing, memes, and the show. 😁
> 
> https://discord.gg/HuXWje

"Alright, can all of you _please_ pay attention. This is serious- Can all of you **_Please_** pay attention this is honestly disgraceful, several thousand years and you still-" Shimon continues on, his speech the long rehearsed grumbling of 'youth these days'. It's a decent speech. He's had over five millennia to perfect it. Ignoring, of course, that the others present are also roughly five millennia old. "Youth", indeed.

But he's right about the lack of attention. Mana -and Karim to a more composed degree - are containing some sort of fluffy animals, Kisara is cooing over them, Mahaad is just ignoring them all and grading papers, and Seto and Atem are in a heated four dimension chess brawl - what they do can *not* be called game playing. Shada is the only one paying attention. And he keeps getting distracted by everyone and the giant platter of snacks. Isis thanks Shimon anyway for his efforts.

"Ahem. I asked all of you to come together for a matter of the safety of this planet," Isis states blandly. Mahaad ruins a paper he's grading by snapping a pen in half and flooding the paper with red ink, Shada's jaw drops, and a half chewed something with it , the fluffballs of some origin escape from their shocked handlers, and pieces clatter over the board. Complete silence descends. For...maybe half a second.

Then, the shouting.

" **Whaaaat**. Which system lord is it? Which useless, pathetic lump has the utter gall to show their face after they ran from here with their tails between their legs like the sniveling vermin they are?!!" Seto gets out first, used to yelling at a hair trigger.

"Those bastards. Those absolute bastards. Stealing lives. Shredding hopes and crushing societies all for their massive egos. I'll make them regret it. It's Ra, isn't it. Finally come back to scene of where he ran away with brown pants. We'll make him pay for his crimes, and not another system lord will show their face!" Atem bellows. And they swear there's no family resemblance.

The rest of them also fall in typical patterns. Mahaad swears to serve loyally in the quest for justice and defeat the scoundrels. Karim quietly vows to help defeat them over his dead body. Mana oscillates between fretting and cheering everyone on. Shimon starts up his determined mutterings. Isis watches.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the System Lords...directly, at least. It's humans. They've created a dialing device, picked a war with Goa'uld. They keep making enemies and bringing things back. Like a child Nirrti made into a bomb after a planetary genocide."

Isis watches as everyone acts like pop balloons. It's like she poured a cup of freezing water over their brains circuits. They have not prepared for humans, their beloved fellow Tau'ri, to make contact with System Lords.

Atem, shock injected into him, drops back down into his chair at the head of the business table. This dislodges Mana from where she hung onto her 'brother's' arm. She wheels around, arms half raised as she searches for someone else to comfort/comfort her.

Everyone else is processing or analyzing the information. Mana latches onto Mahaad, her other 'brother', who is blinking rapidly as if his eyelid mechanism is broken. Shada is staring, agape. Again. Karim is the only one seeming unfazed. Isis knows this is only due to his stoic demeanor. His stillness is more still then normal. Kisara and Seto cling to each other.

They've prepared for five thousand years for the System Lords to return. They've feared it, planned around it, had nightmares and paranoid conspiracy outlines over every meteor and space event being a System Lord ship (they've used so many tack boards). They buried the chappa'ai. Destroyed the dialing device. They have people around the globe looking through telescopes. Have two scanners that detect objects in Earth's orbit.

How in Aaru did humans come in contact with the System Lords? Much less _start a war with them?_ Also, _a child_? The System Lords might be the cruelest beings in the galaxy, but wow.

 **"What,"** Seto deadpans. Its not a question, its a flat demand. Mana sticks her arm in the air.

"Um, excuse me? How?" she asks. Atem and Karim nod their heads quietly. Mahaad is doing the finger tapping thing that he does when he's perturbed, even as he rubs Mana's back with his other hand.

"The Americans-," Isis begins.

"Bloody Americans," Seto scoffs.

"Ahem," Isis glares. "The Americans got a hold of the chappa'ai, as you know. We thought nothing of it as the dialing device was destroyed. Apparently, in the past two years they built their device and have started sending people through. They killed Ra on Abydos." There is a pause as everyone shouts 'What!' simultaneously. Isis ignores it and continues on. All these interruptions. Rude.

"And when Apophis captured people from the base and Abydos to take to Chulak, they started a war with the System Lords. Hathor almost took over their complex just last week."

" _Hathor? Didn't Ra kill her?_ " Shada questions.

"Clearly, not, if the hag is picking a fight with Americans of all people," Atem retorts.

"What about the _child_ you mentioned," Seto cuts in, hissing through his teeth.

The goal in altering in their D.N.A. was to gain certain traits. But with the Goa'uld genetic memory less strong, or lacking in some of them, the experiments back-fired. Instead of loyal supersoliders and leaders, Ra got a rebellion.

Seto and Atem are blindly protective of their family, and those they consider looking after. Seto - the children. Atem - his friends, which is anyone he's met for three minutes. In modern Tau'ri life, it means they band together to prevent Seto and Atem from being arrested. Vigilantism is frowned on now. But the System Lords might be the next targets for their full wrath. Nirrti, especially.

"Yes, the child Nirrti abused, what about them?" Atem hisses, too. Oh, Nirrti is gonna feel it.

"Calm yourselves. I foresee this 'StarGate Command' will figure out to keep her away from the chappa'ai, and she will live a happy, adopted life," Isis explains.

"Hold on, you mentioned this is a matter of Tau'ri's safety! So is Tau'ri safe from the System Lords or not?" Mana exclaims. Two overhead lights explode. They ignore it. It might not be the last. She has always been a mess of anxiety with volatile abilities.

"Calm yourself, Mana. Isis is using this as an example of the issues that have started coming to Tau'ri. We must be wary of the actions of this Stargate Command. We buried the chappa'ai for a reason. For this reason." Mahaad states. He cocks his head. "How by Obelisk's horns did they _make a dialing device?_ Should we be concerned about what other secret technology they might have?"

"Several supercomputers lived up to their name," Isis mouth twists wryly. Seto, ever negative, snorts.

" _Super_ computers", he mocks. He never appreciates technology requiring supercomputers. He likes sleek. No one corrects him. He managed to make solid, even smellable hologram technology that fits on an arm. Somehow. If he wants to mock super computers, he has that right. Not that correcting Seto would ever work. Except for Kisara.

"I must make apologies. If I had been looking, perhaps I had foreseen these events by a time frame we could do something," Isis announces solemnly." They all rush to reassure. Shimon pats her hand. Karim stretches his gigantic arms to rub her back.

"Maybe. Or, maybe one of your fool grandsons could have gotten themselves killed while you tried to foresee dangers," Seto scathes. His way of reassuring is strange.

"Isis. No one blames you. Your visions are an aid, not the bedrock we rely on." Atem sends a rare soft smile her way. She ducks her head. Shada slides a box of magically appearing tissues across the table. Seeing his clan is taking care of each other, Atem sits back in his chair. He drums his finger on the chair seat as he contemplates, closed eyes.

"The question is now, how do we approach this secret military? They're already encountered and started a war with the System Lords. There is nothing stopping them from sending vessels to this planet - if they haven't already. Not to mention, the chappa'ai's out of the sand-" Atem starts. Kisara giggles. An angel. His favorite cousin. Mahaad and Seto, traitors, roll their eyes.

"You have the worst humor in the universe!" Mana howls.

"The. chappa'ai. Is. Out. Of. The. Sand," He enunciates slowly. "Modern Tau'ri is the most curious group. They no doubt see going to other planets as the next frontier. Even though they are hardly the first." He pauses.

"Especially, the Americans. The chappa'ai is stuck unburied. What we need to do is continue to observe and gain info, and then act to ensure that it is the trustworthy and capable leading this program. Possibly, lend help to make sure the System Lords remain off of Tau'ri. I suppose we're out of retirement, boys and girls." His cock-eyed grin is wide.

They've held various occupations and careers throughout the millennia. Just something to do. Being bored for millennia isn't fun. With a luck manipulator and a seer, they never have to worry about money. Plus, their crazy good gambling skills. But it's the old days again. The days against the System Lords.

And there was nothing more satisfying then crushing a genocidal, galaxy dominating overlord's century.

\-----------------------

"Is this....what we are going with?" Mahaad asks softly. Respectfully. Everyone in a fifteen meter radius can feel the 'is this what my life is coming to?' radiate off him.

Mahaad is always supportive, even when parts of him feel like screaming into the void. Which is most of the time. Hmm, maybe they need to give Mahaad a spa day. Or ten. He puts up with a lot.

"It is the most polite manner of starting negotiations," Atem replies.

"But they're **Americans,** " Seto shouts in dismay "They shoot first, ask questions later!" Kisara rubs his arm soothingly. Seto settles. Grumbling - but he settles. Kisara is an angel, an absolute angel. One of the few things he agrees with his older cousin on.

Seto also thinks Mokuba is an angel. Mokuba is a vicious brat. Atem loving him does not change he is a vindictive gremlin who has not cut his hair once in his life. It may have gained consciousness. Mana swears it's growled at her.

"My concern is more....they have had bad experiences with other Goa'uld. They might not respond well." Mahaad finishes.

"Well, they won't respond well to meeting us in person if they have to search us out. Isis says they already have photos from all of us at different past events - damn the world wide interwebs and well-meaning historical archive uploads - and will put them together soon, with or without our interference. They will find out, and we will meet. It's best to approach them, so we can keep this neutral," Atem intones calmly. "Besides! This is the most polite way to do things."

"We are calling a private phone only the American president knows the number to during a team debrief about finding Goa'uld like us," Shada deadpans slowly. Atem quirks an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is exactly what we are doing. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Just...verifying." Shada sighs, resigned.

"Anyone else have any questions?" Mana's hand shoots straight up in the air. It wasn't a cultural thing in ancient Kemet. She just did it all the time. Honestly, she might have spawned the practice.

"Atem! What if we forget what we are supposed to say?!" They all pause to stare at here.

"Mana... I am the only one going to speak." She shrugs and rubs the back of her head. She giggles, hiding her smile.

"Oh! I forgot." He shakes his head fondly at his 'sister'. Mana entered his life before he could remember anything. Her purposeful way of injecting humor into a tense situation (even if it - falsely - makes her look like a ditz) never fails to unravel tension.

"Alright, now. I'm dialing so I don't care if you're dying, be quiet." Atem pauses. He grins. "Especially if you are dying. That might give the wrong impression." Everyone groans.

A privilege of his clan leadership position, and generally being a younger family member. He can annoy them to his heart's delight.

Soon enough, the dial tone starts up. He quickly switches the phone to speaker and sets the handset down. He's not worried about it going to voicemail. You don't let a phone whose number is only known by the president (and them) go to voicemail.

\------------------

"... Now that's taken care of, let's talk about your upcoming mission to PX- 87294." An officer comes in to the meeting room.

"General Hammond, your phone to the president is ringing." The countenance of everyone in the meeting room grows serious. Unexpected calls from the top are never good news.

"Excuse me, SG-1, I need to take care of this," General Hammond states as he gets up and walks briskly to his office. He picks up the red ringing phone. He doesn't know what to expect from an emergency call from the president. Probably, the president's voice.

It is not the president's voice.

"Hello, General Hammond of Stargate Command. I hate to interrupt your meeting, but perhaps you can bring team SG-1 in and we can have a nice talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. Everything's Relative (Because My Relatives)

In a way it's very easy to forget what makes Yuugi's life different. He has a good college education, has wonderful friends, loves his giant family, and is pretty well respected at his job, and in his hobbies. If you can call being a professional game player as a hobby. He does. His friends do. And it's a family tradition.

Oh, and Yuugi's family are extraterrestrial aliens. That used to rule the world.

Technically, Yuugi is part alien, too. But only technically. See, the aliens in his family are parasites. And the DNA gets into the host, and a little bit gets transferred to human offspring. But only a little bit.

Jou, his foster-turned adopted brother and best friend thinks it's the coolest thing ever. Jou is still well considered family and part of the Sennan Clan, like the rest of any human family. But he's not technically a holder of any alien DNA, so Jou likes to annoy Yuugi by asking if his eyes glow in the dark. Every day. Since they were twelve. It's not even how the eye thing works. Jou knows this. Jou is an ass.

So Yuugi's family is part alien. Yuugi is the slightest bit alien. But...it's not really something Yuugi thinks about. It's just him. And his family. And the family is large - from five thousand years of family branches. It is talented - after hundreds and thousands of years people get GOOD at stuff and encourage and teach everyone else. It is chaotic - there isn't a reason for that, it just is.

And, to be honest, Yuugi kind of forgets about it. He's known about it for as long as he could know without danger of blabbing to everyone. He grew up on an unaging Grampa Siamun's knee. Cousin Isis was the family doctor he saw when things got severe. Mostly because of alien medical technology. And all his friends are also apart of the clan.

But he doesn't really talk about it. It's just...the way it is. Then he's standing around the water cooler and is about to say something. About oh, yeah, my cousin was in such a bad mood he was flashing his eyes left and right. And then he remembers. These people don't know what goa'uld are. They don't know they exist. Not about aliens. Or wormhole devices. Not alien languages. Not alien takeovers. Not global rebellions, or snakes in the head. They don't have nonhuman family members. Most people aren't part alien. _Not even technically._

And Yuugi deals with his existential crisis as quietly as he can, standing around the water cooler.

But, mostly, life goes on. And his weird alien family members are just...weird family members most of the time.

And one of them became more.

So. Yuugi is only related to Siamun, his great grandfather. The other eight core members of the Sennan Clan he is not related to. Only Seto and Atem are actually related at all. But they've proven that sometimes found family is the strongest of all. 

Then went to a gaming competition. One Atem also went to. And Yuugi kicked the metaphorical ass of an extraterrestrial ex-king. Resoundingly.

Atem was giddy. He had a 'worthy challenger' to challenge him in a noble duel. Newsflash. Atem's kind of a dork.

And they connected, and Grandpa Siamun fully introduced them. And they became friends. And then they were close friends, finishing each others sentences, and doing everything together. And, finally, they decided to add something else to that.

Now Yuugi's been dating an alien ex-king who saved Earth for four years now. The thing is, to Yuugi? This is normal. It's the reality check that screws him up.

But anyway, life is weird, being an adult is stressful, he's unfortunately accidentally famous, and Yuugi can normally ignore alien life and just do game developer things.

But the reason Yuugi is saying all this is because _normally_ Yuugi can ignore this. _Normally_.

"So y'er having a meeting with Area 51?" Jounouchi is leaning back in the seat besides Yuugi. They're gathered in one of the Kaiba Estate's living rooms. It's the only home big enough for the whole clan, goa'uld and human. 

"It's not Area 51, Jounouchi," Seto grits out with a glare. No one really understands why they hate each other so much, but it all started with an incident when they were teens, and Jou tried to do some extreme trick over three trashcans, and a homemade blowtorch with his bike.

He actually made it!

And flew right into the KaibaCorp limo's sun roof. Into the lap of an important business partner. Splattering everyone with dirt.

Yeah, that's how it started. Seto still couldn't forgive, even after finding out he was Siamun's great grandson.

"It is a United States of America classified force focusing on the Chappa'ai and all extraterrestrial matters. It is called StarGate Command," Isis helpfully intones.

"So it's Area 51. With a code name," Honda drawls. He's sprawled over the back of the overly expensive couch. Jounouchi snickers and high fives him. Seto's temple veins pop. He growls. Otoogi sticks his hand up lazily.

"If they are interested in space stuff, isn't it bad for you to meet with them? It's the Americans. What if they shoot you? Or capture you to eat your brains?" Otoogi wiggles his fingers as he ooohhs, his dice earrings jangling with his head motions.

"And once again, you geeks prove that human descendants of goa'uld hosts hold lesser brain functions," Seto deadpans. Isis clucks her tongue. Mana gasps theatrically. As if they don't hear this multiple times a day.

"Seto! Of all the disgraceful things!" Grandpa Siamun wails. Once again, an argument breaks out over Seto insulting everyone but him, Kisara, and Mokuba. After the argument clears, and the casualties of a vase are swept away, they shuffle into yet another Kaiba Estate living room. Because, frankly, it smells of onion dip everywhere now. Anzu decides to save everyone by jumping back to the point. Preventing yet another musical rooms game.

"And you called us here, _because?_ I'm assuming they won't be meeting with us," Anzu asks.

"Yeah, why are we here. And why are you going? To be serious. Isn't it better to keep the Sennan Clan a secret?" Shizuka pipes in. Her face droops in concern. Jounouchi rushes to comfort her while gesturing rudely at Otoogi, and Honda who fawn over her to win her affection.

"It's a you come to them or they come to you situation, isn't it?" Yuugi says. "Coming to them puts the situation in your control. You can learn more about them, can choose meeting place and who's there. Or, mostly you can." Atem beams at his mate before surveying the group.

"They have used the Chappa'ai." They group breaks out into gasps and whispers. Atem marches on. "They know of aliens. They know of System Lords. They have pissed off System Lords, like true Tau'ri," Atem proudly smirks at that. Sometimes he adores this planet. "And they wish to search for goa'uld on this planet. They would find us. We have approached them. We've put everything on the family calendar, and will give updates when we can. Keep watch on yourselves...especially if something does happen to us."

"Which it shouldn't!" Mana shouts as she waves her hands chaotically. Her many bangles chime and clatter in the air.

"Which brings us to our second matter at hand. Ryou, have you contact with your grandfather?" Ryou sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"He left last week without telling me where he went. Took his lockpicking kit, too." Everyone winces. "He isn't responding to my messages, but that doesn't mean he isn't reading them. I'll send some."

"That's where Malik and Rishid went!" Isis then curses in a large variety of languages. Several of the others look like they want to join in. Everyone will be dealing with the fallout of Bakura rejoining his theifly ways.

"You know how we appreciate it, Ryou," Atem responds.

"If that's it for that. We do have a brighter note. Mokuba wanted to talk about his new theme park," Karim adds with an indulgent smile. Mokuba jumps up in a frenzy as he shows off his part of KaibaCorp: the theme parks. This one is for South Korea. He wants a Krokodilus animatronic by the front gates. Seto agrees without hesitation to his little brother's demands. Like always.

So, even when Yuugi is reminded that his family and life isn't normal. It gets back to 'normal' pretty quick. And they have each other. And that's the important part.


	4. Flowers, Fruit, And...Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within this chapter: Atem is a refined gay bordering on disaster gay with daddy issues, Mana might take her job of group clown a little too seriously, and everyone has questionable fashion choices. Especially Kaiba. Daniel is a nerd. Teal'c is the voice of reason. Sam and Jack might be traumatized because of all the fucking system lord bullshitery. Hammond is trying to keep everything together.

Normally, meetings for all SGC matters took place in a quiet meeting room with comfortable office chairs, and immersed with the smell of bad coffee. Under dozens of stories underground in a secret government complex. In America. In Colorado. Right now, they were in Japan. In domino city. In a city garden.

Needless to say, this was not how their meetings normally went. Of course, they didn't normally meet possibly hostile extraterrestrials who had lived in secret on Earth for thousands of years.

"So. Japan. Domino City. A _garden,_ of all things. Why are we here?" Jack O'Neil asks.

"This is where the goa'uld wished to meet us," Teal'c replies to his commanding officer. O'Neil opens his mouth. Closes it. Nods a little. Right. It's Teal'c, the resident friendly alien. Who still knows nothing of earth ways like sarcasm and innuendo.

"Thank you, Teal'c. Got that. More wondering why we came to these guys, instead of them to us."

"In your base we would have met surrounded by your soldiers. This allows us to have an equal foot in our discussions," someone replies. It is not one of the five from SGC. Not Colonel O'Neil. Not Teal'c. Not Dr. Jackson. Not Captain Carter, nor General Hammond. They spin towards the voice, hands clenching towards their hidden weapons.

There behind them stands a youth. A youth who looks like he could have walked out from the sun, with dark skin, and hair of flame, and vermilion eyes. He's decorated with jingling gold, and long earrings made of ankhs with wings, all displayed over shiny tan leather pants, and a too-large, white, untucked button up. He's but a twig. A thin, short thing. He looks like burly Teal'c could snap him in half. The crooked grin on his face says he both knows that line of thinking, and that they are very, very wrong.

"And may I ask who you are?" General Hammond demands.

"You may call me Atem. Though your resident archeologist, Dr. Jackson may have once heard of me as the 'nameless pharaoh'." He gestures with his arm. "Please, come. There is no need for your weapons. You are amongst allies. Allies against the system lords."

"I appreciate it, but I think we'll be the judge of that," General Hammond replies.

"Here we go again," Carter says as she rolls her eyes. She didn't appreciate being one of six people not affected by the supposed ally Hathor's brain control. Hopefully these goa'uld don't use nishta.

They follow the goa'uld's turned back as they walk through the grove. The soft sand swishes under their feet. The flowers are fragrant rainbow blossoms blooming under the warm sky. They tread casually behind Atem. Their glances side to side are timed. Their hands near guns. Near blades.

"I assure you, their is no need for that here. These groves follow only one path. There is no where to hide. The hedges are too thick for someone to get through, and the only ones here are the groundskeepers who keep many rich people's secrets quiet. However, this won't prevent them from calling authorities during a fight. I assure you," Atem says softly as he looks over his shoulder. He glints with glitter, and gold in the sun's rays. He is but another majestic piece to the goa'uld's deception. How old was his host when he took control?

Then Dr. Jackson's nerddom takes over.

"Wait, so you say the nameless pharaoh?" He says as he hustles up close to the goa'uld. His brown mop of bangs flop into his glasses as he side hustles over to the alien. It's awkward, him swerving around the group to meet pace with Atem in the small pathway.

"Daniel," O'Neil calls out, trying to reign in the team's geek. It does not help.

"So that puts your reign up close at 5000 years ago. In fact, it puts you right around-"

"The rebellion against the system lords." Atem stops straight in his tracks. The rebellion that freed the earth from the goa'uld reign. Right when he was king. The group freezes, expecting a famous goa'uld tantrum. Atem turns to Daniel.

He smiles beatifically.

"Yes, that was the work of my court. You are very quick on the draw, Dr. Jackson. My court had informed me of your work on the system lord's legacy on Taur'ii. I must admit, I underestimated how quick. I'm sure we have many things you'll love to hear. But-"

"And there's the catch," ONeil remarks.

"It's nothing to be revealed to the general populace. Though, I believe we agree on that." Atem says as he turns to the rest of the group.

"I must say we do, Atem. But, while I do not know your reasoning, we are certain of it. We can not have a panic among the people of Earth. I have orders insisting on it," General Hammond states. Atem looks upon them with a benign stare. He looks almost like a statue. A statue of gold, rubies and Sinai Acacia among the marigolds. He nods, breaking the illusion.

"Something we share, General. This is why my family has taken great lengths to hide the influence of the system lords. We have taken measures in quiet to work against the system lords if they come back. But the people should live in peace. Come, we should discuss more as a group." He turns on his heel, and marches on.

"Hopefully, it will include how they knew everything about us," Captain Carter remarks under her breath. A chuckle says she was heard.

"Nothing quite as worrisome as you all think. Nothing like that. But, perhaps, a bit more remarkable."

"Teal'c, do all goa'uld love being this vague?" ONeil asks. Teal'c quirks the signature eyebrow.

"Not all, ONeil. But some."

"Delightful."

Soon, they reach an entrance to a clearing. It is filled with a fountain in a small pond, gushing with gentle ripples from carved stone. It's melody floats along with the smell of flower petals, and lilies within it. Birds dart everywhere. To one side is a large outdoor table. A giant structure of delicate wrought iron. Laid upon it is a verifiable feast. Around it is quite the motley crew.

A youth in a striped sundress, with wild curls hidden under a giant summer hat. She sits beside an extremely large man in a polo shirt, and khakis. They feed crumbs to the birds together. Occasionally, a man to her right grabs her hat before it can blow away. He wears a _cardigan,_ of all things for a goa'uld to wear. His long hair is pulled back in ponytail. He makes notes in a small book.

There is an old man playing checkers with a bald man. The former has a giant, unkept beard. The latter a tattoo hinting at his origin right in the center of his forehead. There is two woman, one an albino with shocking white hair, chatting. Their hair is both done up in elaborate braids, with gold beads decorating them. The last is a man in a shocking white trenchcoat. He has a mullet. For some reason. He sneers at everything as if it offends him. Typical goa'uld, there. All of them have extreme eyeliner on. 'In hiding'. Right. The 80's bad mummy movies called. They want their stage makeup back.

The group turns to face them as they enter. Atem stretches his arms out to them. The bangles on his thin wrists chime together.

"Everyone! Our guests have arrived," he stops to huff, putting his hands on his hips. "What did I say about bringing those games, Siamun. Mana! Karim! Our guests haven't even arrived, and you're letting birds eat!" He tsks. His earrings join the harmony as he shakes his head. He's a probably-malicious parasite alien, but he seems to put on a good hospitality display. The supposed youth in a breezy sundress giggles. The apples of her cheeks are large, and round. The large burly man rubs the back of his neck. He ducks his head, and his bangs, and thick braid sways.

"But they're such cute birds!" She chirps. Okay, we can add the innocent look to things a goa'uld can pull off. Jack O'Neil does not trust it. He does not trust it at all. Atem turns around with a sheepish smile.

"Please, come here General Hammond, SG-1. Let me introduce you to the Millennium Court. Or, as we are now known, the Sennan Clan. We can discuss things around brunch." Atem waves to the six open seats. He then turns, taking the furthest seat. The head of the table oval table.

"Here we have Siamun, the oldest, and wisest among us. He served alongside my dear father when he first created the Millennium Court. We have my cousin, Set. Though you can call him Seto," He gestures to sneer supreme.

"Then you have my siblings, Mahaad, and Mana." Large knit cardigan nods solemnly. Sundress waves wildly. Her large smile has an orange slice in it. "Next to them is Karim. Then there is Shada, Isis, and my dear cousin in-law, Kisara." He gestures to khakis, baldie, and the two women, white hair last.

Hammond, and the team sit down across from the menagerie of dangerous aliens. Daniel does not hesitate to put his questions to the test.

"Set? As in the god Set? And Isis? And...am I wrong, but is it Atum or Aten you influenced? And you mentioned your father? And the rebellion was by you all? I'm sorry I just have a lot of questions here," he stutters out. He isn't sure which of his questions to get out. There might be a lot to discern politics wise, but he's going to figure things out historical wise. He has access to nine people who lived millennia ago. He can multitask.

Jack shoots him one of his 'really?' looks. What? It's not like this is gonna help them get Skaara and Sha're back. Or get them inside info on the system lords. Probably. He risks a peek over. Teal'c is giving him the eyebrow. General Hammond is sending a telepathic 'reign in your horses, son'. Even Sam is shooting him a look. Okay. Maybe he is a _little_ quick to the draw.

But the goa'uld don't mind at all. Well, all of them but Set- Seto. His sneer might be permanent. Okay. That might be where that reputation comes from. Atem is looking at them kindly. Siamun is chuckling. Daniel swears he hears something about 'youth'. Shada, Isis, Kisara, and Mana are smiling brightly. The others seem to be imitating stone. It's fine. Teal'c does that, too. All good, and everything.

"Yes, and no. Set, and Seth or Setesh have gotten joined over time. My dear cousin is a chaotic being of grumpiness, but he is no backstabber," Atem shoots his cousin a smirk. Seto does not seem pleased with the jab.

"Isis, yes. Though, that got influenced by Osiris who was her mate for a short time. Lots of issues there. Short lived, only political anyway. Mostly Atum. I'm not sure what history spawned after us. I'm not the historians. You see, we never claimed to be gods. High priests, and royalty, but never gods. That was the system lords, the right bastards they were. Yes, my father. He- he saw better things for Taur'ii." Atem finally loses that benevolent smile. It drops from his face, carrying every bit of humor with it. His body droops as his spirits plummet. Atem sighs harshly. He blinks. Blinks some more.

"My father. Yes...my father." He starts, then stops. He does not continue. The sneer finally drops from Seto's face. He reaches out to Atem, holding his hand. Mana drops a strawberry, leaning on him. Mahaad takes the unoccupied hand.

The members of the SGC watch in confusion. They've never heard, much less seen a goa'uld showing weakness. Even in captivity, they are false gods demanding worship, and obedience. Even at gunpoint, they question how dare you. Here is a quiet pseudo-youth trying not to cry, comforted by family.

"I think it would be best if Siamun explains the origin of the Millennium Court - of all of us, first." His voice is short, quick. It is not a suggestion, but not an order either. Siamun nods.

"You see, we are goa'ulds unlike any other. We are hok'taur. Not just in hosts, but in our symbiotes as well. We were created by Ra, and Nirrti in a lab. Created to have certain abilities. Our hosts were actually brain dead. To allow symbiotes to take hold in infant bodies. Of course, there was still a low survivor rate. But as you understand, system lords do not care about that." He solemnly shares a look with them. No. System lords do not care about that. Not even if it is cities, nor planets, nor races. Only if it serves them. And the implications of this happening is disturbing.

"I am the only survivor of the first generation. Atem, and Seto's parents were amongst us. Eventually, they created another generation. We indeed have abilities unlike any other gouald. But to them, we paid a price."

"And to us, we are free!" Shada declares. His face is gritted in determination. They all nod. Siamun folds his hands upon the table.

"We have a fragmented, or complete lack of the goa'uld genetic memory. We feel no draw to serve them, or their ways. What we are attached to, is the planet we call home. The people, and places for it. The Millennium Court's declared purpose was to rule earth under Atem's fathers hand. Really, it was to plot the rebellion. When Atem's father died, it fell to Atem. He fulfilled his fathers legacy. Well, there was quite a bit more drama then that. And there was a traitor who made the third generation Kisara is from, but almost no one survived that. Only Kisara came close to what they desired." Siamun leans back, and sighs. "I think that is everything."

The General, and SG-1 take a moment to process. Two moments. Twenty. This is a lot of news to pack into a short time frame. Hammond steps up.

"This is quite the story, but there's some more things concerning to us. Like how you called a phone number known only to a small, classified group of people, and the president. And how you knew everyone's names, including a classified individual," Hammond nods to Teal'c, who sits besides him. Teal'c even now has a hat over his head to hide the symbol of Apophis.

"That would be my fault," Isis nods. Golden sparkles of light flit about the table as she nods. Reflections of her hair beads. Her face is serene. "I am a seer. I do not see all, but what I see is true, in both future, and past. I knew who you were. I knew you would be discussing goa'uld. And I knew that you had been using the chappa'ai and have gotten into scuffles with system lords. We thought if we can offer help of any kind, it would be best to do so."

"And find us before we find you," Daniel says. Atem chuckles. A weak thing compared to before. His eyeliner is smeared. His eyes watery. He still seems pulled by gravity the way a bird with a broken wing falls mid-sky.

"Hold on a second. A seer? I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that." Carter interjects.

"I have seen many things, Captain Carter." Teal'c responds. She turns to him.

"Like a seer?"

"Couldn't there be some other explanation for it, Teal'c? I mean, you were raised to believe that stargates are magic," ONeil says.

"I have seen many things. And I do not believe this to be fake. Hok'taur, as they said, are individuals with special abilities. Like how the...individuals we ran into could make themselves invisible." The Nox's abilities were hunted by many goa'uld. It would not do to uncover that it is them, and not local wildlife with those psychic abilities. The pacifistic people might be put in great danger.

"See, you have encountered other Hok'taur. What is so strange about our dear Isis? About us?" Shada asks with a smile towards her.

"She is a blessing upon us. We have not become dependent upon her. We are not fools. But we take in her knowledge gratefully. As should you, if she reaches out to you," Atem adds strongly. Conviction reads in his tone. "Nor should you underestimate the gifts we have to bring. We want our home, and people safe as much as you do."

"I'm sorry but. Your home, and people? You are goa'uld?" Daniel asks.

"And what makes you of this planet, Dr. Jackson?" Mahaad asks.

"Well, we were born here. Raised here, I suppose."

"And we were born here. Spent our lives here. Live here. Does that not make it our home? Taur'ii our people as well?"

"I...guess it does. Though, I'm still surprised you feel that way."

"What you have experienced has taught you that. Experience lends important knowledge, but you should not be afraid of other wisdom. Please, let us show you our seriousness through our actions." Mahaad nods, then returns to statue position. Alright then. Perhaps it is his word quota for the day.

"If that is everything you have for us, I know we have questions for you. But I am sure you won't let any of that free without some sort of classified paperwork. So perhaps we can just enjoy this lunch while we discuss ways we might collaborate. I assure you, everything is Kosher, and Halal. We have vegetarian, and dairy free, and- MANA DID YOU EAT ALL THE FRUIT!" Atem seems to feel strong again. Strong enough that he can squawk self-righteously.

"I made an arrangement!"

"You daft-headed brat. You touched it. None of us can eat it, now!" Seto bites.

"My hands are clean!"

"You were feeding those feathered rats moments ago!"

"You like birds!"

"Not pigeons" They squabble amongst themselves.

"Pigeons are interesting, resourceful animals," Shada says quietly from next to captain carter. His voice is said so softly, but seems to carry, even with the noise right next to them. Kisara nods in agreement. Siamun is muttering about youth again. Atem seems to be trying to melt into his chair. Mahaad watches Mana for a moment, before deciding to join Atem.

None of the SGC know what to make of these strange goa'uld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction  
> LLF Comment Builder  
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
